


crab nebula

by dnfer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, just two bros stargazing you know how it is, set in the SMP universe (kind of), very short BUT this is my first dnf fic cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfer/pseuds/dnfer
Summary: "I feel so small.""Youaresmall." Dream teases.or, heterosexual bros watch the stars in a totally heterosexual way
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	crab nebula

**Author's Note:**

> do not force this down the throats of any CCs! if dream or george ever change their stance on shipping, this will be taken down ^-^

**“I FEEL SO SMALL.”**

“You are small.” Dream teases, stretching his arm out across the grass - it feels like George is lightyears away. 

“No but, I mean.” George mumbles, shuffling around. There's a strange awe in his voice, although it's quiet. “Space is huge and we’re just so _small._ "

The server stretches out in front of them, warm torch light flooding the area. It's dark up here, on the hill, on their hill, but the city and buildings below them are glowing as if lit by the sun. Above them, the stars shine, bright as anything. 

_(Bright as the light in George’s eyes, Dream thinks.)_

“Don't get all existential on me.” Dream whispers back, but the previous teasing tone has gone from his voice. This always seems to happen, any time him and George get a minute together; maybe they're just that well-suited, that they can go from joking to sentimental in a matter of minutes.

_(Maybe it's more than that, Dream thinks.)_

It isn’t. They’ve been friends for years, so naturally, they're attuned to each other's thoughts and feelings and reactions. Naturally. That’s just how it works, and this is such a friend thing to do, lie under the stars alone and stay next to each other in comfortable silence.

“Do you see that?” George asks suddenly, moving one arm from behind his head and stretching to point into the sky. Dream follows his line of sight, all the way up through the darkness and beyond.

There's swirling colours, strokes of soft green and tinted yellow, sitting on the tip of George’s pointed finger. It’s bright neon in the atmosphere, standing out like a sore thumb.

“That’s the Crab Nebula.”

“Crab?” Dream laughs quietly. “It’s not even orange. It’s green. And it’s…. not a crab.”

“That's just its name.” George replies. He’s dropped his arm now, but rather than tuck it back behind his head, it's lying between him and Dream. His fingers are tangled in the grass.

_(It’d be so easy to hold his hand, Dream thinks. Just to pick his hand up and envelop it with his own and just…. hold George’s hand.)_

Dream needs to maybe stop thinking.

He tunes back in just as George sighs, and the noise sounds unnatural, unsettling. George shouldn't be sighing. George shouldn't be sad. “I’m sorry it's always like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like…. we can't actually meet. We’ve never been able to actually see each other outside of the server. Just…. feel like I could have done more.” It’s unfair, how George seems to pin everything on himself. It’s not his fault.

Dream furrows his brow in pure confusion. “Doesn't matter where we are. I like spending time with you, no matter how we do it.”

_(You’d like it more if you were lying next to him in person, his brain supplies. Dream tells it to fuck off.)_

“Plus,” Dream continues, speaking now just to fill the air; their comfortable silence has become uneasy with the thoughts flitting around his head like butterflies. Maybe they’re moths. “We couldn't stargaze that well in real life, ‘cause of all the pollution and shit. I doubt we’d see all of these crab nebulas or whatever they're called.”

“Just that one.” George replies, but he sounds distracted. “That’s the Crab Nebula. The rest are just stars.”

And they fall quiet again, lying there, back to watching the stars. George’s arm is still between them, and Dream thinks he can feel the heat radiating off him. There's so much room between them. George is so far away. Dream wants him closer.

“It’s kinda nice, being so small.” 

“Don't you feel insignificant, though?” Dream says, the words blurring in his conscious mind as he tries to not think about George’s body heat and think about it at the same time. Schrödinger’s George; if he's lying next to Dream and Dream can feel his presence, then he can think about it and not think about it at the same time.

He doesn't know what he's saying anymore.

George seems to consider Dream’s question for a minute, frowning softly and mulling it over. _(Dream wants to kiss the frown off his face.)_

Oh god. _Too far, too far,_ he thinks. He doesn't want to kiss George. Everything is fine. Everything is just how it's always been and it's normal and Dream does not want to kiss his best friend and he never will.

“Well, yeah,” George starts, “but not in a bad way? Like…. We’re so small that nothing we do matters. And maybe that's existential or whatever, but…. We could do anything we wanted, and in the end, it’ll be okay. None of it is permanent or long-lasting or whatever. We can just live for the momen-”

Dream kisses him.

Dream kisses him, just like that, just rolls onto his side and leans over. His fingers are in George’s hair, holding him close, and Dream’s eyes are screwed so tightly shut, it hurts. He can't bear to open them, to see the wreckage he’s made, to see the way he’s interpreted everything wrong and ruined everything between them.

George makes a soft noise, one of surprise, and then his hands instinctively reach to Dream’s waist. He holds him there, keeping him stable as Dream hovers above him.

The energy and air between them is charged like lightning, and it stings both of them, but they can't let go.

And still, Dream is kissing George, because now he’s started, he can't bring himself to stop. It’s fueling him, buzzing through his bones and driving him forwards.

George finally kisses him back, and it feels like everything is coming together. This is what they exist for: Dream finally feels fucking whole, like the final piece has clicked into place and he knows who he is. He never wants to be without George again, god.

George kisses him back, and somewhere out in the universe, a star explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sapn8p?s=21)


End file.
